Metal, ferroelectrics, oxide, and silicon (MFOS) transistor ferroelectric memory devices have been proposed in the related applications. In order to provide a MFOS transistor memory device having desirable characteristics, the oxide must not react with nor diffuse into the ferroelectric and silicon substrate. On the other hand, ferroelectric thin films deposited on an oxide layer should have good ferroelectric properties for use in a memory transistor. Homogeneous ferroelectric thin films having desirable ferroelectric properties are difficult to deposit on gate oxides because of the interface mismatch between the high-k gate oxide and the ferroelectric materials. The mismatch results in random ferroelectric, such as PGO, thin films and coarser surface roughness. Seed layer processes have been developed for MFOS transistor ferroelectric memory applications to resolve the interface mismatch.